The Jewel 0f Zedna
by babysayitisn'tso
Summary: The Skywalkers(luke and Mara) the Solo's(Han and Leia) with the Solo children must go back in time to get the jewel of zedna before everyone of nabooian blood dies.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Prologue  
  
1000 yrs before TPM  
  
The stone of Zedna, a magnificent blood red ruby. A powerful stone that held power beyond anything the Jedi could imagine. It held light and dark. It gave power to those who knew how to seek it, but it would not help those who did evil. That was how it came to the hands of the Jedi Zana.  
  
Zena was a great Jedi Master of the Jedi temple, but she held more power then she knew. For her father was Darth *Verholen, a sith warrior. After she defeated her father when he attacked the Jedi, He gave Zena a gift, the Stone of Zedna. For he knew with the stones help Zena could create peace, if wanted. Zena took the stone and gave it to the council, but the stone couldn't stay with the Jedi. For the rightful place of the stone belonged in the hands of the chosen one or his family.  
  
Years later the stone was given to another. Queen Azanla of the Naboo. Caitlyn Azanla was the last true Queen of the Azanla bloodline. When she died the monarchy of the Naboo changed to a democracy. Cause of her courage, bravery, and intelligence; she was given this stone. As a respect to the Jedi she mace the stone part of the royal headdress of the Queen's attire. But it is also said that this stone belonged in her hands too. For only Azanla royalty could hold the stone and feel its power.  
  
3 years into Clone wars (Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith)  
  
She ran as fast as she could. The wind flew her medusa brown curls out of her face. The blood red stone clutched in her hand, mingling with the blood from the cut it gave her.  
  
The trees past her, her dark brown eyes lost in their own darkness, never to be lighted again with happiness and laughter.  
  
That was when she heard it. Rushing water. The cave was close, she thought, when she saw the water fall. The young girl reached the path that lead to the cave behind the fall, and checked behind her. Satisfied that no one followed she climbed the path to the cave and punched in the code that would open the rock door. When she was satisfied she walked through the door and the lights came on.  
  
Treasures were here. From her child hood and some one else's. Pictures of Naboo royalty before it became a democracy, jewels, clothes and fabrics. Oh the fabrics; cotton and silks. The finest silks ever made, from the webbing of a Cana spider, when woven together. It was nothing you could imagine and most people couldn't. Since the Cana spider was extinct, except for the one hanging on the wall surrounded by amber.  
  
When she reached the emerald box next to the spider she undid the clasp and put the bloody stone on top of the gold linen, and then closed the box. She walked way from the place, like Orpheus, she looked back one last time. She then saw the baby carriages and the blankets. Plus, her journals; that explained everything, and the other things important to her. She then realized her handmaidens put these here for her children to find when the time came. She then turned around, locked the door and made her way to the river.  
  
She saw them all there. Bail Organa and his new wife, her best friend and loyal bodyguard; Dorme. Obi-wan and his love Sabe with their beautiful daughter, Mara Jade Kenobi. Then she saw Rabe with her son Han, but his father was no where in site. For Palpatine killed him two days before, but lastly she saw her children. That had done it.  
  
Padme collapsed on the ground, crying. Her hands covered her beautiful, angelic face as the salty tears rolled down. Dorme, Rabe and Sabe rushed over to their fallen queen. To comfort her, but they realized they could never replace him. Her Jedi, Anakin. Her husband.  
  
Sabe then got up and picked up Luke and Leia. She placed them in the arms of their mother. Luke then reached up and pulled down upon his mothers long brown hair that was in a silver head band that Anakin gave her.  
  
When Anakin gave her the head band for their one year anniversary, he said, after she opened the present, "that the headband allowed her to pull back her hair, and keep it down and to the sides of her head." She loved it and wore it ever since.  
  
The pull and the intense sharp pain of the pull, her one year old son gave her, shocked Padme out of her weeping. "Ow." She muttered as she picked Luke up and held him. The soft melodic sound of laughter could be heard around her.  
  
Padme snapped her head up and gave a low glare. The laughter stopped, for it ever, though not possible, but ever got back to Lord Vader that Padme was laughed at, Holy hell would be paid.  
  
Padme, then picked up Luke again and held him close. Luke felt his mother's sadness and began to whimper. She then took Leia into her hands next to Luke, and gave them both a hug. She then handed Luke to Obi-wan.  
  
Obi-wan lowered his head in sadness, and then he gave Sabe a kiss and hugged Mara. Luke then grabbed for Mara's hand. Obi-wan pulled him back and left. Luke wails could be heard from the distance.  
  
Sabe shook her head. "Mara and Luke are going to be together one day."  
  
Padme let out a snort of laughter. "Yah that be great and Han and Leia are going to be married too."  
  
Rabe plopped herself on the ground next to Padme and watch Han and Leia interact. "Yup, first they hate each other and then they will fall in love."  
  
"Correct." Padme said, softly.  
  
Bail then walked up to Dorme. "We have to leave, honey."  
  
Dorme looked up. "I known."  
  
Padme then picked up Leia and handed her daughter to Dorme. "Take good care of her. Please."  
  
Bail looked into the ex-queen/ senators eyes. He remembered those eyes before. Before everything. "I will. She'll be like you, you know, and when she's in the senent she'll be exactly like you in spirit." Bail gave Padme a grin. "It be like you came back from the dead. Vader and Palpatine won't know what hit them."  
  
"Good. That will teach them." Padme said, as she watched Dorme and Bail leave.  
  
She then turned to Sabe. "Things will change, but remember you are my handmaiden and best friend. We will be forever."  
  
"I know." Sabe said, as she looked down at her best friend. "I know." And with Mara in her hands she left.  
  
Padme watched her friends' graceful form leave her presents. In her mind, she wondered; how long before we all are hunted down?"  
  
Rabe then put her hand down on Padme's shoulder and left.  
  
Padme shook her head. This is never going to end.  
  
2 Months later. Tatooine  
  
Ben Kenobi sat in front of the Holo computer and popped in the Holo disk that Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker sent him. He then pressed the on button. Padme's lethal form popped up in front of him.  
  
"Obi-wan, I risk my location to send you this information that you deserve to know." She bowed her head. "Sabe is dead. Palpatine killed her in order to find me, but he didn't succeed. For Sabe did her duty, she was assigned to when she became my handmaiden. She was ordered to protect me no matter what and she did that, but that is not the only thing I have to tell you; for this other information will hurt you much worst. Your daughter Mara is being raised by the empire. She is not known as Mara Kenobi, but as Mara Jade the Emperors Hand. I'm sorry." Padme pulsed for a moment and lifted her head. She straighten into the pose that she knew of when she was Queen. She then looked Ben into his eyes, almost like she was truly there. "I' m truly sorry, for even through Sabe is dead, Rabe is too. Now, we are truly split. For Yane and Eirtae, and the others are all around. For we made a new attack of force. The alliance, which Bail, Mon Mothan and I are heading. Please, remember the alliance. For we will be there for you."  
  
Padme then flickered off the screen. Obi-wan felt the thing Padme felt when she heard about Anakin. It wasn't anger, but grief. Hard core grief. Just then the Great Master Kenobi cried for everyone and the future of pain and torment that everybody will have.  
  
A/N: Please review. I would really appreciate it. Thank you!!  
  
*Verholm: is Dutch for secrete. 


	2. chapter 2

Scificritic- Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that. You see I have this Webster New World Five languages in one dictionary on my computer and it said that Verholen for secrete but I checked it again and now it says Gehein, so I'm thinking there is two words for secrete and I just picked the first one OK. No offense. I'm sirius.  
  
Solo7mbp- thank you for reviewing.  
  
A/N: Remember folks I love reviews. Also, I have a feeling that most of my stuff isn't going to be but 3-4 pages on my computer. If you want I can make them longer by somehow combining chapters. Like next chapter I can combined it with chapter four if you want me to do that. It make the whole story shorter of chapters but the chapters will be longer. Tell me in you reviews on how you want it. Oh, and keep reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICED: Star Wars Timeline: Since this is fan fiction, I'm going to play with the time line a bit to make it all fit right where I what it. Every thing is pretty much the same but this is how it changes...  
  
Luke and Leia are 20 at the end of RoTJ. Han and Leia marry exactly after that and have Jacen and Jaina. Five years after Jacen and Jaina they have Anakin. So now in my time line where chapter two starts Anakin is 9 and Jacen and Jaina are 14. Also Luke, Leia, Mara and Han are all 35. Plus, Luke never married Calista. He married Mara first.  
  
15 years after RoTJ  
  
It was time. Almost Christmas and the kids were loving it. The Solo twins just got back from Luke Skywalker Jedi Academy with their Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara in tow driving the new Jade Shadow behind the Falcon.  
  
The Jade Shadow was a gift to Mara as a wedding present from Luke after she had to destroy the Jade Fire to prove to herself that she was a Jedi knight and not the Emperors Hand no more.  
  
When both ships landed on the chancellor's dock, Luke walked down the Jade Shadow ramp the same time Han came down the Millennium Falcons.  
  
"Han, I'm telling you it is the hyperdrive." Luke said.  
  
Han looked at his brother in-law. "But it can't be. It was just fixed."  
  
Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin scrambled in front of the door to watch the argument that ensued between Han and Luke. They were use to it by now, because their father, Han Solo, would never agree with Luke no matter if Luke did have the mechanical talents of Anakin Skywalker  
  
"But it has to be, or it's the engine. Who knows with this thing." Luke said.  
  
Han glared at Luke. "Leave her alone."  
  
Just then Mara's graceful and lethal form stepped down the ramp in her black bodysuit.  
  
"Will you boys stop fighting?" Mara sighed, while trying to rub away her headache that they gave her already.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mara then turned her head to the smiling faces of her niece and nephews.  
  
Han and Luke grinned sheepishly, while they saw the twins and Anakin run to them. Anakin was the first to jump on Luke.  
  
"So what did you get me?" Anakin said with a grin.  
  
Mara ruffled each kids hair, knowing that they wanted their Christmas presents early. "Non of your business."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
In the Senatorial office Leia turned on her Holo picture of Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and Han. She realized she missed them all. Han stayed with the twins and Anakin at Luke's Academy and she hadn't seen them in a month, but now since Christmas is her Leia was looking forward to the Christmas holiday. Three weeks of pure blissfulness and with the whole family, but now she has to work. Sometimes, she thought, I wish I never was a senator.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Landing Pad  
  
Lady Skywalker sat with the Solo kids talking, she also watched her husband deal with Han Solo. Luke changed a lot since the last time she truly met him.  
  
It was when she was 15 years old. She was on an assignment from the Emperor to visit Jabba the Hutt, when she was in a tavern looking for a drink. That was when she first felt his force presence. She could tell he was untrained and he felt so familiar to her, but after a while she located him. He was eating a ruby bliel slush with his friends Biggs and Sandra, before they both left for the Academy. That was when she first saw him. She met him years later when she was posing as a rebel pilot, to get information for the empire. Also that was the last she saw of him until years later when she was on Jabba's barge before it blew. That was all before he killed the Emperor and asked her to marry him two days later, because before he killed Palpatine she was already a true rebel pilot.  
  
Mara shook her head to get herself out of the dream, but then she heard a snap-hiss of a lightsaber. Mara pulled her saber out just in time for her to block the black blade. The kids moved away from her just as the assassin in black moved to attack again. Luke then attacked from behind and manage to get next to Mara. Green and purple working together side by side once more. The assassin in black then step back from the two Jedi masters and turned off his saber. "Soon." he said, then he ran and leaped off the building into a waiting speeder vehicle.  
  
Luke and Mara both looked at each other and said the same thing. "We must see Leia."  
  
After an hour in traffic, the group of three children, a pilot, and two Jedi masters; who probably just as immature as the children; walked into Leia's office, while she was in a meeting with two humans.  
  
Leia looked up and brushed away a piece of brown hair out of her eyes. "Luke, Mara, Han, children; why are you here?"  
  
Luke looked at her guests. "We were..."  
  
The blonde female in a royal navy blue senatorial gown stood up. "Attacked?" she questioned the Jedi master, with a little of a flirtatious tone.  
  
Mara stepped up next to Luke, a little jealous of the blonde. "Yes, how do you know?" she said with enough malice in her voice to let the girl know Luke was her's.  
  
The blonde's smiled wavered a little and said, shyly, "All the upper class people of the Naboo society have been attacked."  
  
Leia looked over to the blonde. "upper class? Naboo society. We are not from Naboo."  
  
Just then the dark haired female in the same gown as the fair haired woman, but in a dark emerald green stood up. "But you are." She said. "Let us introduce ourselves. I am Aundy Bibble and this is my sister Felata Bibble. We are the daughter's of the once Governor of the Naboo; Sio Bibble. He worked under your mother when she was the Queen of the Naboo, and practically ruler of the Senate. And the assassin that attacked you just recently has been attacking and killing everyone that has blue Naboo blood running though their vains. They are looking for the Jewel of Zedna." 


	3. chapter 3

Voxenking- Thank You  
  
Dragonsdaughter1-Thanks  
  
Author's Note: Wow you people read my story. I'm so happy, just very happy. Thanks you. Tell your fanfict Star wars friends about my story and review. This story doesn't get around a lot. So... Oh if your a Harry Potter fanfict reader read my story Soon. Every one seems to like that one.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Leia sat down at her desk. "The Jewel of Zedna. I never heard of it."  
  
Felata looked at Leia. "That's the point, your highness. No one has heard of it, but they have seen it. They jewel is the one that the Queen of Naboo wears on her royal headdress. Before the Clone Wars. Be before Palpatine came to order."  
  
Mara looked at Felata. "I remember that jewel. Palpatine was fascinated about it. He would send his people to look for it, but he never found it. He always kept a picture of Queen Amidala. Since she was the last one to wear it."  
  
Aundy smile. "Yes, Luke and Leia's mother."  
  
Leia turned sharply to Aundy. "Our mother is Amidala? But that ... bitch was the one that made Palpatine come to power."  
  
"Palpatine manipulated her. She made up for it by starting the Rebel Alliance." Felata said,  
  
Luke put up his hand. "First, tell us the whole story of the jewel before anything else about our mother."  
  
Felata looked at Luke. "The stories are connected though."  
  
Luke shot a glare at Felata. She shivered. "Story, now!"  
  
Felata sat down. "Fine. The jewel of Zedna was given to Queen Azanla from the Jedi for her bravery. The stone connected with her blood, so it connected with her. Since then only Azanla blood and force users can touch the stone. Before Queen Azanla died, she gave birth to a girl. Everyone thought the Queen died without a heir, so the Naboo became a democracy. The girl Zarea was raised by a handmaiden of Azalea's. Each generation after that a girl was born. Now, Padme Nabbire was adopted into the Nabbire line. Padme or Queen Amidala was the last of the Azanla line. Palpatine realized this when she was Queen and he manipulated her. When her term was ended the people, her people, voted her to be Queen truly, but she was also elected senator. So another Queen took her place. By the time Palpatine became Emperor, she had you two, but before she died, she hide the jewel in a place only she knew of. Then she said goodbye to you two afterwards. Luke went off with Obi-wan. Mara stayed with Sabe, her true mother. Han stayed with Rabe, his true mother and Leia left with Bail and Dorme. Your mother's best friend and bodyguard.  
  
Mara shook her head. "Sabe is my real mother. Who was Sabe?"  
  
Aundy was the one who answered. "Sabe was one of Queen Amidala's handmaidens. Sabe also dated Obi-wan Kenobi. So your mother is Sabe and Obi- wan is your father."  
  
Han open his mouth, but Aundy answered his question before he spoke it.  
  
"Your mother, Rabe, was also a handmaiden. She married your father. She died the same time as Sabe. Palpatine killed them to find Luke and Leia's mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jaina was the one who asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Because they knew where Padme was. Once you became a Queen Amidala's handmaiden it was and honor. Most of Amidala's handmaidens died. Your grandmother was one of the most popular people in the galaxy. If she wanted, she could have overthrown Palpatine and made herself Empress, but she loved the old republic more then anything. If she was alive, she would have loved your work here, on the New Republic, Leia. And you Luke," Aundy turned to the Jedi Master. "She would have been bewildered on how much you turned out like your father before he turned. She would have adored you."  
  
Leia's voiced cracked. "What happen to her?"  
  
Felata's head bowed. "She died. Between the battle of Yavin and the Battle at Hoth. No one was sure what happen, the last planet she was on was Sernpidal. The planet is out by the Tingel Arm near the Corporate Sector, by the Hydian Way."  
  
Luke and Leia both bowed their heads for the death of their mother.  
  
"But you must find the jewel before the Assassins do." Felata said. "If you don't they could bring down the republic with the jewel, but if you find it first, then you can destroy them. Make the jewel into a lightsaber and nick any of the assassins with it and you destroy them all. "  
  
Han shook his head. "Wait, how do you know about this? There has to be a catch."  
  
Felata shook her head. "I know about this because Padme to Aundy and I when we were little. The catch was a person with Azanla blood is the only on who can use the blade."  
  
Aundy looked at the crono. "We have to go Felata. We told them everything."  
  
Felata closed her eyes and open them. "Yes, We shall leave."  
  
The sister's walked to the door and left quickly.  
  
The Skywalker's and Solo's pondered what they just heard, when they heard the blood curdling screams.  
  
Luke and Mara jumped to the door and ran though the hallway until they came upon the bloody remains of the two girls they just saw leave not even five minutes ago. Luke saw the assassin out of the corner of his eye and turned to him, when the black assassin jumped out the window.  
  
Leia ran up behind Luke a gasp at what she saw. "Oh God." She whispered, she then covered her face and turned away as quickly as she could. Han heard her. He turned to the kids and tried to shield their eyes but they already saw the remains. Luke shook his head and looked around. Soon, was written on one of the walls and dripping in blood. He then turned back to the window, to where the assassin jumped from. Standing in front of it, was Obi-wan Kenobi looking no older then 35.  
  
"Obi-wan.": Luke gasped.  
  
"Looks like I arrived just in time." Obi-wan said as he surveyed the seen. He then directed the next statement to the whole group. "Good, go back to Leia's chambers. I will meet you there. "and with that Obi-wan faded away into the force.  
  
please review and tell others. Also leave criticism if you please. If you do then it will tell me what I need to change or not change and if I need to add more info or facts. Also by leaving criticism it will help me make each chapter a little longer then the last. So...  
  
PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!  
  
(author waves hand I front of the reader) "review." Demands the beautiful strawberry blonde author, Silver. Silver cocks her head to the left, she notices her parents and older, and most talented lawyer, of a sister looking at her weird. She blushesm and types on the screen....  
  
REVIEW.( get the hint) 


	4. Chapter 4

Princess-Kinky- cool name, thanks for the review. No I haven't read your story but I made a list on fan fiction I want to read but the stories have a lot of chapters, anyway I'll put you on the list to check out. Kay!

Sean Malloy-1 I'll see what I can do. I don't think I added him in the story, but I'll see if I can work something out. Any one else you care to see?

Shawn Provoncha- I noticed u really like to review thanks.

Namanaki Pharaoh- thanks for the review.

A/N: sorry for everyone being out of character if they are.

PLUS SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!! Remember folks read and review. And I need criticism. Also, this gets corny in some parts.

Chapter Four

As the group made their way back down the corridor to Leia's office. They couldn't help but wonder what was in stored for them. During most of their 'adventures', each person usually ended up attacked and almost on the verge of death, but was that going to happen again? After all, this Christmas was supposed to be normal. Friends and family, but now they weren't so sure.

Each person wondered this as they made themselves comfortable again in different spots. Luke and Mara sat on the amber love seat, which was against the wall by Leia's glass desk. Anakin, decided to sat on top of both Luke and Mara and be squished by them. Which for Mara and Luke they were use to that, since Anakin loved top be with one or both of them more then his parents. Jacen, Jaina and Han took the chairs, in front of Leia's desk. While Leia sat behind her desk. In front of them all floated the dead Jedi Master and General of the Clone Wars; Obi-wan Kenobi. Looking barely over the age of thirty maybe even less. The group suppose being dead you can assume any age you want.

"Greeting, my young jedi." Obi-wan said.

Each person bowed his or her head to the supposed dead jedi. Mara fatigued in her seat. This was her father before her, what was she suppose to do. Run and give him a hug and say welcome back daddy. Not likely.

Obi-wan sense Mara's wariness and glanced at her, "Calm down, my daughter, your past wrongs don't effect how I care for you. I'm glad that you found happiness with Luke again. Same with you Leia." Obi-wan said, misinterpreting Mara's nervousness.

Luke stared hard at his master and mentor, "What you mean again?" he questioned. Wondering how much Obi-wan knew about each of them, and if there was anything else they needed to know.

"Yes, again." said Obi-wan. "You, Leia, Mara and Han all knew each other for a year before we separated you all. Looks like you mother was correct. She did assume Han and Leia, also Luke and Mara would one day marry."

Luke and Leia groaned at this. They couldn't believe once again their destiny and life was decided for them. Damn the force.

"Anyway, there is something you must know," Obi-wan continued," The stone was destroyed."

"What?" Jaina gasped.

Obi-wan looked at the oldest child solo with an amused expression. Knowing she sounded like her grandmother, when she was shocked.

"Yes, Padme destroyed it a long time ago. Most likely between the time of the destruction of the Deathstar and the battle at Hoth."

"So the stone's gone." Luke finally said.

"Yes."

Leia looked around, "Then we don't need to find the stone," she smiled, "We can have a nice Christmas this year."

"Wrong."

The group looked over at Obi-wan.

"But..." Han said.

Obi-wan cut him off, "Yes, all of you are going to get the stone back. The stone has to be made into a lightsaber for to destroy the assassins. If not, well, everyone will die."

Jaina looked at the former jedi. Her brandy eyes tried to determine if her was lying. "What you mean everyone dies? The girls said that everyone of Naboo bloodline die."

Obi-wan glanced at the child and back at the group of adults. "The mind of a child," he said a with a sigh, "is an annoying thing." He turned back to Jaina who had a pissed of expression on her face. "Yes they did say that, but the Naboo people are a large race, but hundreds of years ago the Naboo decided to explore the galaxy. So the race expanded. Which mean each and every human has at least a little Naboo blood in him or her. Which, explains a lot since the Naboo and Alderranian races were more advance then the normal humans of any culture."

Luke glared at his former mentor and changed the subject. "How are we going to get the stone?" he questioned.

Luke noticed the twinkle in Obi-wans brown eyes. It was the same one he had when he said, "who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows." to Han, way back when the two of them were young and were trying to save Leia.

Obi-wan let off a snort of laughter, "Calm down young padawan. Calm is the key. I have asked the other Jedi Masters in the force and we decided we are going to open a black portal and send you all back in time. Your mission will be to find the Stone of Zelna before Padme, your mother, destroys it. You will have two months to complete this task. Once you get the stone you all will be transported back.

The room was thick with silence. No one wanted to say anything for fear of... well no one was sure of that yet.

"What about grand mum and grandfather?" Anakin asked, quietly.

Obi-wan looked down upon the littlest Solo. "You all may tell Vader who you are and tell him you come from the future. Also, you may tell him about Leia or anything need for him to know. I also suggest you allow Padme and Anakin to meet one last time. For once you are gone the past returns too normal and Padme and Anakin will forget that you all ever came.

"Which means mom dies." Leia answered.

"Yes."

Luke released the breath he was holding, "well, I assume we have time to pack. Yes?"

"Correct. The portal will be ready later tonight. Good luck." Obi-wan then turned to Mara, "and keep safe."

He looked into Mara's eyes and then rested them upon Mara's stomach and looked back up. Mara's eyes widen. She knew exactly what he meant.

Obi-wan then faded his ghostly self from sight.

The room was quiet afterwards. The only sights and sounds that filled the space were the humming and honking of the speeders outside Leia's windows and the spectacular lights of the darkness outside. It was admitted though the galaxy that Coruscant at night was a breathless sight. Especially since the planet was one big city. Except the floor. That was just trash, junk and lava.

Just then the peacefulness was broken.

"Well, that went well." Said Han

Mara shook her head. Her red hair flew over her shoulders. She picked Anakin up off her lap; that he some how moved into during the debriefing and plopped him down on to Luke who gave a 'humph' at the boys sudden weight on his lap.

She then turned to her sister-in-law, "Leia, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Leia gave Mara a confused look that showed that she didn't understand for a second.

Mara nodded her head to the bedroom, which was behind a close door. "Alone."

Leia's eyes widen and nodded and made her way to the bedroom. Mara quickly followed her.

Luke and Han watched both girls make a quick escape.

Han shook his head and muttered, "women" under his breath loud enough for everyone to hear. Luke let a short chuckle out. While the children watched with laughed at their fathers nervousness.

Han looked over at his kids. "Oh shut up you three."

Unsuccessful, that made the kids laugh even harder at their father.

Luke and Han shook their heads.

Luke turned to his old buddy. "Come on time to get packed."

"What about you?"

"Mara and I are already packed."

Luke turned to the kids. "You three packed?'

The children looked at each other and grinned. "Yes, great jedi master Skywalker." They said together.

"Ha freaking ha," Luke mumbled on his way out. He knew one day he learn to regret letting the kids say that.

In the each Senators office there is a master bedroom. In the old republic each senator was given a bedroom in the office. Many would wonder why a senators office had a bedroom off the side of the office, but if was never for what they thought. Only the female senators had them. For many wondered how the females manage to change and dress for official senator businesses meeting if they came straight from the office. This explained why, and today in the new republic things for the female senators haven't changed.

Especially for Leia. Right now in the senatorial bedroom of Princess and Chancellor Leia Skywalker Organa Solo, is where you will find her and her sister-in-law Mara Jade (Kenobi) Skywalker; but today they weren't there for a sister-to-sister chat instead a very important conversation was going on.

"I'm pregnant!" Mara finally blurted out to her sister. She saw Leia brown eyes widen in surprise. She was even surprise herself that she manage to tell her sister-in-law this. For she never would have imagined telling her this way.

"What?"

"Yes," Mara admitted, "that was what that look Kenobi gave to me."

Leia took a deep breath and settled herself in the antique chair that was in front of her cherry vanity. "Wow. I'm a aunt."

Mara grinned, "and Han's and Uncle."

"Oh God!"

Mara shook her head. Amazed at Leia not wanting Han to be an Uncle. Personally. Mara wouldn't mind Han and her children being together. As long as they didn't do any hair brained scams, but she knew that wouldn't happen, cause she would kill him and happily too.

"I think we should get you packed." Mara finale stated after all her thinking.

Leia gave Mara her best senatorial grin, "But I'm."

Mara gave Leia a confused look.

"We were going to stay at the Palace this year."

"Oh."

Leis grinned slyly at Mara. "Do you know what you're having?" she asked turning the conversation back to Mara's pregnancy.

Mara concentrated a moment and looked into the force. "Twins."

Leia gave a snort of laughter, "Oh force. It loves to give the Skywalker's twins."

"Yup, and it's a boy and a girl."

Leia gave a cocky smile. "Luke and Leia jr's."

Mara glared at Leia. "No we don't need another pair. If anything I name the girl while Luke names the boy."

This made Leia laugh even harder then before and made her fall off her chair with a loud _thump. _Just then the door flew open, Luke and Han ran into the room brandishing a lighter saber, a blaster and their bags. The children weren't far behind.

Han looked around wildly. "What happen?"

Mara and Leia looked at each other and cracked up laughing again. Luke and Han then put the Solo children in front of them and backed away slowly.

Jacen, Jaina and Anakin shook their heads. Just then the air in front of the vanity table rippled and with a flash of lighting the air ripped open into a black hole of swirling space and time.

"Looks like there's our portal." Mara said sardonically.

Leia grinned and smiled at Mara. "Think it's big enough."

Mara shook her head and silently laughed, while Luke groaned. He and Han then jumped into the portal with the twins and Anakin following behind. Leia and Mara shook their heads, while they realized that their husbands and children jumped to get away from them. With a final look around Mara and Leia jumped together.

_**1 YEAR ABOY (after the battle of yavin)**_

Darth Vader paced the bridge above the command central. The rebels got away from the Executor again and his son was with them. Just then a scream was heard below him. Vader looked down, a black hole appeared in the middle of the room. The air rippled around it and the Dark Lord could feel and taste the force energy surrounding it.

Just as sudden as the portal appeared, seven people appeared. Two woman, two men and three children. Vader looked at them as he made his way down to the group. The blond man looked up at the same time everyone else did. Vader realized this was his son before him, but older some how and by the look in his eyes more wiser. He also recognized the Princess, the smuggler...Solo was his name and the emperors little whore or his Emperors Hand as he told everyone. Vader didn't recognize the children but he felt connected to them. He also could feel the force flowing from the children and the princess, but how was the Princess connected to the force when he never felt her have it before, _or maybe she did have it but was never trained to feel it,_ he thought.

Stormtroopers surrounded the group. As Vader grew near, the group saw him in all his evil and black-hearted glory.

Vader noticed that Leia and Han were muttering under there breaths and Mara Jade tightened up. Vader then looked at Luke with a surprise shook he was calm. Like he expected this. Vader then turned to the children. The older boy looked at him and gave Vader a little wave. The girl and the younger boy both looked up at the same time. Vader stepped back at little, nothing that was noticeable. The girl looked exactly like Padme, when she was still the royle heir to the Nabooian throne. When in all her glory was ruling her beloved planet. The boy however looked like a younger version of Anakin Skywalker, back when he was a slave, but he had brown hair instead of the dirty blonde. Vader regained his composer.

"I demand names and how you came here to be." Vader hissed though his mask.

The blonde man stood up. "I suggest we talk about this somewhere else."

"You will not suggest anything. You will tell me who you are and how you came her to be."

Leia stood up; with a little help from Mara and Han, and walked over to Luke. "Fine, I am Princess and Senator Leia Skywalker Organa Solo. Wife of Rebel general Han Solo," she pointed to Han, "Also, daughter of Padme Nabberrie Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker." She finally said with a glare at Vader.

Han mock bowed his to the lord, "I'm general Han Solo. Son of Rabe, Handmaiden of Queen and Senator Amidala and Jay Solo."

The older boy who gave Vader a wave introduced himself as Jedi Padawan Jacen Solo, son of Leia and Han.

The girl next to him spoke up crisp and clear. "Jaina Solo, daughter of Han and Leia. Five-minute-older twin to Jacen. Also Jedi Padawan and Senator-in-training.

The younger child of the group stepped forward and bowed to the Dark Lord, which surprised him greatly, and said, "Anakin Solo, sir" He then stepped back.

The red head glare at the Sith Lord and shot out her tongue at him, after that Vader really did recognize her as Mara Jade the Emperors Hand and said "Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker, daughter of Obi-wan Kenobi and Sabe Varribe, The Handmaiden of Queen and Senator Amidala."

Luke was the final to introduce himself, "You already knew whom we were before you even asked for names. You asked us for introduction cause you wanted to make sure you were right, but to play along. I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. Son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Nabberrie Amidala Skywalker. Twin brother of Princess Leia.

_Twins,_ Vader thought. He let out a sigh or a hiss cause that's how it came out though his mask. That woman knew how to keep secrets very well. He knew he had a child but he never figured out she gave birth to twins. _Well, what did you expect Luke looks like y... Anakin and Leia takes after her mother way too well. You should have expected her to be related to Padme. Even when you first met her._

"And all of us are from the future." Luke continue and said as calmly and softly as he could.

Vader heard the last part.

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: (PLEASE READ ALL OF IT!!!!!) **

BETA READER WANTED:

Someone to look over my star war fan fiction; new and old and chapters, read though it and fix unwanted grammar and spelling problems, cause heaven no's I can't do it and I'm in high school and a journalism and English major. He he just a funny, but seriously once in a while I miss spelling and grammar, or it makes sense in my head but comes out wrong. Anyway just e-mail me at if you want it, but if there is more then one person that might want the job. You have to work together. Ok. My betas never go over two people. So apply and don't let me down folks.

Also would you like to see anything/one besides Chewie? I don't think I am going to add him but if I do flashbacks I might.

But just to tell everyone this story won't be updated a lot until after October/ whenever I get a chance. I've got chapters 5 and 6 completed. I also have a young Luke and Leia story out that I'm trying not to be over 5 chapters, so my attention will be on writing my Harry Potter Story, this and the other star wars one. Also, Homecoming.!!!! Those four things my attention will be on. So sorry, **if I get enough reviews LIKE A LOT I'll update quicker then normal!!!!! Like every two or three weeks!!!!!**

**So everyone who read this REVIEW!!!! PLEASE, I begging and I'm pathetic when I beg.**


	5. quick silver's explination

ok, you all silver here.

Have the next couple chapter written but the thing is i am having my own personal problems at the moment and i am trying to type everything up for you guys (my lovely, darling fans) but things are not coming that well. so PLEASE be paticent and all...

if you all want to know whats going on with my life try

My xanga site: my have the exact same journal entries but one looks better. lol anyway, i'll try to get a chapter out, but i am not promising soon, so please bare with me. 


End file.
